Incorrigible
by optasia
Summary: Harry finds out he is a powerful Magus and must have powerful wizards bonded to him as slaves to help him control his power. His mother bonded Severus Snape to him when he was a baby but Snape isn't the only one who will be his slave. Slash HP/SS/LM


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Griphook led Harry into his office minutes after his arrival at Gringotts in Daigon Alley. He had sent Harry an owl post saying that it was urgent that they see him within the next week. It was six weeks before his eighteenth birthday. Harry sat in the chair provided and patiently waited for Griphook to get to the point of this visit. Griphook sat behind his desk and handed Harry a scroll. He unrolled it and started to read.

It was a title deed for a slave, one Severus Snape. He read quietly then looked at Griphook.

"Is this real?"

"Yes, your mother handed it to me herself. I checked her identity when she came in that day."

"Do you know the contents?"

Griphook was silent for a moment as he looked at Harry and finally said, "yes".

"I can't believe she did this! What was she thinking? Why would she bond Severus Snape to me as a slave?"

"I believe she thought Headmaster Snape would be more reliable than anyone else she knew. They were in the same year when they attended Hogwarts and were close friends. He has been bound to protect you at all costs. At this point the bond works more like a Protection Bond. On your eighteenth birthday the nature of the bond will change. You will come into your full powers and gifts and he will truly be your slave."

"What does that mean? I don't want or need a slave!"

Griphook sighed. Wizards were so difficult to deal with at times.

"Your mother had you tested when you were an infant to find out the gifts and powers that would come to you when you matured. The results showed that you will be a Magus of extraordinary power. There have been very few Magus'. Merlin was one and they all take on a slave to help them deal with their power. The slave must be a powerful and gifted wizard. It is a position of honor not one of mean subservience. Headmaster Snape was not forced or coerced into doing anything. It was his choice to be bonded to you; otherwise the bonding would not have worked. She did what she had to do for her child. The only other wizard in Great Britain powerful enough to be your slave is Lucius Malfoy. I believe she chose wisely."

Harry sat, stunned by what Griphook was telling him.

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked up.

"I believe it would be best if you discussed this with Headmaster Snape. He will be able to tell you more about this."

"Thank you, Griphook."

"If there is anything myself or Gringotts can help you with, please let me know."

He then showed Harry out of his office.

Harry left the bank and Apparated to his home at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once there he went into the library and collapsed on the sofa facing the fireplace. It had been such a short time since he had killed Voldemort and now this.

"Kreacher!"

The house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter. How may I serve you today?

Harry groaned. He did not want to be "master" to anybody else.

"Please bring me some tea and some of those blueberry scones if there are any left."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter." He quickly popped out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a tray loaded with the items Harry had requested.

He sipped tea as he tried to decide what he needed to do. Finally he walked over to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder and said, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts".

He stuck his head through the flames and called for Snape.

"Potter, I am extraordinarily busy. What do you want?"

Annoyance went all through Harry at the tone in Snape's voice.

"I just got home from Gringotts, where I received a title deed, which says I own your arse. I am looking for an explanation."

Severus sighed.

"I need ten minutes to collect some things we will need. Is that soon enough for you?"

"It's half four now, Snape. Make arrangements so that you can be here a long while."

"Of course, Potter. I will be there shortly."

Harry pulled out of the Floo and started pacing across the wooden floors. The way he felt ten minutes would probably seem like ten years.

Exactly ten minutes later, Snape stepped gracefully through the Floo. He brushed himself off and pulled a velvet bag out of a pocket in his robes. Saying nothing he sat on one end of the sofa and started pulling things out of the bag and placing them on the table in front of him. There were several scrolls, a flat, square jeweler's box and an old leather bound book. Harry sat on the edge of the other end of the sofa and watched him.

"Why did you never tell me anything about this?" Irritation came through with every syllable he spoke.

Severus sat back and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I am prepared to take a Wizard's Oath that everything I will say about this is true, Potter."

"Please, do so."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape vow upon my magic that everything I say this evening especially concerning the slave bond between us will be true. So be it."

I, Harry James Potter receive your vow. So be it."

Harry sat back satisfied with the vow and had Kreacher bring some more tea and scones.

Once Kreacher left, Severus answered Harry's question.

"Your mother placed a charm on me that made me unable to speak about the bond to anyone besides her until you let me know that you knew about it. Since you know about it now, I am able to discuss it with you and anyone that you give me permission to, also."

Harry sighed, frustrated with the idea of being Snape's master. He didn't want to be responsible to give anyone permission to do anything!

"Why, Snape? Why would you bind yourself as a slave to anyone?"

Snape looked at him blankly for a few moments as if considering what to say.

"Voldemort, even then, was showing signs of being insane and I believed he would not win. I did not expect to live long enough for the bond to be fulfilled. If I did live the position is one of honour. It could only be given to a wizard who has tremendous power themselves. I wanted to come out of the war into a situation that could counteract the stigma of being a Deatheater. My activities while spying would not be easily forgiven by…many in the Wizarding World. When your mother approached me with her proposal it was an answer to situations I found untenable."

They sat silently for a few moments and then Harry blurted out, "What's a Magus?"

4


End file.
